


An Active Hand

by Eriakit



Series: Saeri Verse [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Puns & Word Play, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex, reveling in murdering random people, these things go together more often than you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: She would not regret this day.





	An Active Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the pre-BfA Darkshore event first came out because within five seconds of meeting Lorash I loved him and Saeri wanted to ride him like a pony. So I did, because no one could stop me. And then I got shy about posting it for no legitimate reason, forgot about it, and then the other day I was going through my gdocs and went "wow look at all this porn in here. I should post some of it!"
> 
> So enjoy!

Saeri wasn’t even out of breath as they crept quietly out of the city, both of their ears high and quivering in glee. The last of the guards on patrol had fallen - not every guard in Astranaar, but all the ones they could silence quickly and without notice. Lorash had been just as fast and just as silent as she was, and they would soon reap the benefits of their skill.

It felt so _good_ to use her skills properly again, like this.

She had felt, for a long time, that this factional conflict needed to stop. She had always thought that it would end when each side embraced their similarities and let peace grow, but, perhaps… perhaps it would happen the way Wrathion had once whispered in her ear - through sheer brute strength, overcoming the outsiders and settling all old scores in one swift motion. Maybe, just maybe, the Horde could take Kalimdor, cripple the kaldorei, and sue for peace.

For a brief moment while discussing the plan of attack, there had been a niggling shred of doubt over this. Over the subjugation, however temporary or simply managed, of an entire people - and it _would_ be temporary, she was sure, for Sylvanas had no need of a riotous slavestate in the long term. But then the kaldorei’s treatment of the shal’dorei flashed in her mind's eye. Merely the latest in a long line of sins from her distant _cousins._

She would not regret this day.

Lorash finally called a halt, sliding out of the shadows near his purple fire. His eyes were wide and bright, as she was sure her own were. They were both caught up in the glory of it, the beauty - such strong fighters ended at the tips of their blades and the drops of their poison. It was a high like no other, that power. Saeri had _missed_ it.

“We did it!” Lorash cheered, grin stretching wide across his face. “Hopefully the other outposts fared as well as we did.” Saeri finally let herself grin in return, allowing the exultation flowing through her veins to show outwardly.

“Pray they did… or maybe don’t. They might need us to do their jobs for them, if they failed.” Her voice was huskier than she’d thought it would be, and she swallowed to try and clear it even as her pulse raced. “I certainly wouldn’t turn down a… repeat performance. Working with you is _very_ interesting.” Lorash’s eyes widened, then slid half-shut. He stepped closer to her, until she had to lift her head to meet his eyes. “You never did answer me,” he murmured. “How _does_ it feel, for you, to single-handedly sack an entire city?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say single-handed,” Saeri purred. “Your hands were quite active in the sacking, if I recall correctly.” His brow quirked, ears twitching with amusement. “Would you like a closer demonstration of how active my hands can be?” She snickered, raising her hands to trace over his belt. “That was terrible, you know.”

“Is it truly terrible if it’s working?”

She shoved him back against the tree in one abrupt motion, catching the air that she’d shoved out of his lungs with the impact on her mouth as she nipped at his lower lip. “Or it just makes us both terrible.”

Saeri let him flip their positions, widening her stance to brace against the tree and allow him space to step in between her thighs. He kissed her, and kissed her _well_ \- ah, how she had missed others of her people. Not as exciting or as sizable as some of the other races, but so _practiced._ One of his hands trailed up her body, thumbing over a nipple, lightly running a nail along the hinge of her jaw to encourage her to open wider, and then deft fingers curled so lightly around her ear and stroked upward.

She shuddered, bucking into his body, and then nipped sharply at his tongue when he laughed. It only made him bolder, however, and soon her trousers were undone and shoved haphazardly down her thighs, the buckles of her belt jingling as he moved his hand against her. She scrabbled at his breastplate as she was played from two sides - the delightful tingling of his gentle caresses to her ear, and the rough, quick movements of his fingers along her folds.

She bucked sharply, choking off a cry as his fingers entered her shallowly, collecting slick to torment her further. She growled, finally getting her bearings and moving to fist her hand in his hair. She yanked his head back, making him gasp, and pressed one last kiss to his lips before angling their heads to scrape her teeth along his earlobe. He shivered, and then promptly returned the favor, lapping and nibbling along her left ear as his hand continued to play with her right.

Combined with the high of their hunt and his hand down her trousers, she was in _bliss._

She got her free hand between them, wrist bumping awkwardly into his, and hissed into his ear in frustration when his belt proved difficult. He chuckled at her, not slowing in the slightest, and she whined before deciding to release his hair to get him free of the leather. Finally, she had him in hand, and his quiet gasp echoed hers as they found a rhythm together. She wrapped her free hand around his neck to steady herself, clinging a bit as his fingers twisted within her and his thumb pressed firmly against her clit in the same motion.

“Ah, there we are,” he panted, and she slid her fingers down to press against his balls in retaliation, laughing at his mewl of pleasure. She wouldn’t last much longer, though, and she knew it.

He seemed to realize it as well, and all at once he was gone. She wavered on her feet before strong hands gripped her hips, pressing her back against the tree, and all of a sudden her pants were tugged even lower and his mouth had replaced his hand. She slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself, the hand which had been stroking him, and moaned both at the slick tongue gliding against her clit and the scent of him, so intoxicating up close.

Three fingers were pressed into her with no resistance, and he crooked them just right as he suckled at her. She wound her free hand into his hair, holding him in place as she ground down against him, and his pleased growls sent her, _finally,_ over the edge.

She stood, panting and twitching as he lapped at her, until she could take it no more and pulled him back. She looked down, feeling a thrill go through her again at the sight of him, face slick and mouth reddened, hair tangled around her fingers and eyes burning bright.

She had to clear her throat before she could speak properly. “Very, very active hands.”

He laughed, hiding his face in her thigh until she tugged at his hair to get him up. He helped her tug her leathers up and tighten her belt, then leaned back against the tree and smirked at her, one brow raised expectantly. She stole a quick kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on his mouth, and then knelt.

His hands twitched at his sides as she took him in hand, and she looked up at him coyly as she licked a long, wet stripe up his cock. He cursed in quiet Thalassian and she hummed, pressing kisses to his shaft. They didn’t have time for teasing, however, and so she quickly moved to slide her mouth over him, taking him in until his head bumped into the back of her throat. He scrabbled at the tree bark and she moaned around him, reaching out a hand to catch one of his and lead it to her hair.

He was more polite than she had been, and only hesitantly took her head into his hands with her wordless urging. It wasn’t until she opened her throat to swallow around him that his fists clenched, pulling tightly enough at her hair that her eyes watered. It was exactly what she’d wanted and she whined around him as she pulled back, and then simply waited.

His hips twitched, but he didn’t thrust until she tugged at his hip impatiently. It was rough, and quick, and before she was truly ready for the slide and the scent and the warmth and the grip in her hair to end he was spilling over her tongue and down her throat, and she hurriedly swallowed him down.

In the aftermath she suckled gently until he tugged her off, then rested her head against his leg until they had both regained her breath.

“Well,” Lorash started, voice rough with restrained cries, “That went even better than I’d hoped.”

Saeri chuckled at him, standing up and returning the favor he’d paid her by helping him tug his leathers back into place. “Definitely. Now - what’s required of me next?”

He tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her as he informed her of her orders to return to the Warchief. She was just backing away to sneak away back to Astranaar when he called out to her again.

“Oh, and Saeri?” She stopped, lifting her eyebrows in question.

“Try not to hog all the glory, yeah?”

He smirked at her, and she returned it with interest. “Oh don’t worry, Lorash,” she said, “I’ll be sure to praise your _active hand_ in this adventure.”

His laughter echoed in her ears as she stepped back into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I'm dithering on if Saeri will see more of Lorash, what do y'all think? And please let me know if you think I missed a tag or anything, I just got my wisdom teeth out and there's pain meds afoot.


End file.
